


The Apple

by rsadelle



Category: Damon/Affleck Fandom, Metallica
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-17
Updated: 2000-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt fucks Lars, Matt fucks Skylar, Matt fucks with Ben's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple

**Author's Note:**

> This was just going to be a Matt/Lars PWP, but then Spooky posted the tallific rules saying no wives, my rebellious side kicked in, and I woke up with this plot in my head.
> 
> Thank yous: Thanks to the many, many people who helped find words and answer grammar questions in chat. Thanks most of all to Amatia for doing a lovely job of hand-holding and betaing in chat.

Matt caught the sound of a familiar laugh and followed it through the crowd. Skylar saw him as he approached and her eyes widened before she caught herself and smoothly drew him into the circle she was chitchatting with.

"Matt! What a surprise! Have you met my husband?" She tugged, just a bit, at the arm her hand was delicately resting on. "This is Lars. Darling, this is Matt. We used to date." Lars and Matt politely shook hands. Skylar's watchful eye didn't prevent them from engaging in a small test of strength as Matt squeezed Lars' hand tighter than was strictly necessary. Skylar missed the near-smile that ghosted over Lars' lips. Matt didn't. "And have you met Tom and Nicole?" The four of them made polite small talk for a few minutes until Lars excused himself. Matt's eyes tracked his trek across the room, watching him stop to exchange what were obviously flirtatious words with people he knew.

"I'm sorry," Matt said, with just enough politeness to be acceptable, "but I'm afraid I have to move along as well." He smiled blandly at his ex-girlfriend and the celebrities she'd managed to meet, then left them to follow Lars' trail through the crowd.

He found Lars in a deserted hallway beyond the restrooms, lounging against the wall with one leg propped up against it and a joint clamped between his lips. When Lars saw Matt, he stubbed out the joint in the ashtray he'd been using, carefully stowed it in an inside coat pocket, and greeted the other man with his usual friendly smile.

"Hej, Matt. Are you lost back here in these halls?"

"I'm not lost. I know exactly where I'm going." Matt stalked toward Lars and reveled in slight anticipatory smile that graced the small man's lips. The smile barely wavered when Matt put his hands onto Lars' shoulders and pushed. But then, with that singer of his, he was probably used to rough treatment. "And I know exactly what I'm going to do." Lars opened his mouth to speak, but Matt stopped him by placing one of his large hands against it. "Oh, no. I know about you. If I let you start now, you'll never shut up."

Matt unzipped his pants and used the hand that was still over Lars' mouth to push him down to his knees. Lars' eyes sparkled at him, saying all the things his lips couldn't, as he mouthed at Matt's hand and used his hands to free Matt's already hard cock. Matt removed his hand and Lars licked him, small little laps of a not-so-surprisingly agile tongue that weren't nearly enough. Matt wove his fingers into Lars' nearly-too-short hair and pulled, not caring about the motion's effect on the man kneeling so well at his feet. Lars easily opened his throat to accept him. Matt had to tighten his grip to keep from giving in to the pleasure and letting his knees buckle.

He yanked up on Lars' hair, annoyed by how fluid the drummer's movements were in the face of his aggression. He turned Lars roughly and pushed him to lean over the long table against the wall. The ashtray was sent skidding across the table by Lars' hands as they slid against the surface of the table. Matt heard the snick of a zipper, then Lars undid his own pants and pressed a small tube of slick into Matt's hands as he pressed his ass back into Matt's body. Matt growled and put only the minimum amount of lube needed onto his fingers before pushing them into Lars. He listened with pleasure as Lars gasped harshly before accepting the touch and pushing back at Matt. Matt twisted his fingers, scraping at Lars' insides, when he pulled them out. Lars handed him an already unwrapped condom, which he quickly rolled onto his cock. He put a bit of lube over the condom, then shoved himself into Lars.

Matt molded himself to Lars' body where it was bent over the table and pulled Lars' hands away from his cock, pressing them into the table, ignoring Lars' small noise of protest. "Oh, no. That's not the way this works. You don't get to do that." Matt started thrusting in a harsh, pounding rhythm meant to punish.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lars gasped out.

"You fucking son of a bitch. You're so smug, aren't you?"

"I married her."

"Bastard," Matt hissed and thrust in with just the right twist to make Lars howl.

The force of the thrust made Lars' hands skitter across the smooth surface of the tabletop. When Lars moaned and stepped forward to press his cock against the edge of the table, hoping for friction, Matt stepped forward as well, pressing him farther into the table and preventing his movement. Matt's uncaring thrusts, however, were enough to rub Lars' cock into the table, providing him with the pressure he so desperately needed.

As Lars' moans increased in volume, Matt put his hand back over Lars' mouth, stifling his noises, trying to avoid discovery. When Lars came, shouting into Matt's hand, Matt groaned and finally allowed himself to come as well. He blanketed Lars where he sprawled half over the table and rested there for a few long minutes, letting his breathing return to normal.

"Slut," Matt said before he carefully grasped the condom at the base of his cock and stepped back away from Lars.

"That must mean I'm just your type," Lars said, laughter coloring his voice.

"Well you're just everybody's type, aren't you?" Matt growled. He stripped off the condom, tied it neatly, and set it on the table while he zipped up his pants. When he retrieved the condom to throw in the trash can on his way back down the hall, Lars had already cleaned himself up and straightened his clothes.

"Feel better now?" Lars asked.

Matt only looked at him with the sort of look reserved for particularly nasty bugs, then turned and walked back down the hall toward the party, leaving Lars to finish his joint.

***

"Why hello, Skylar," Matt greeted when he answered the door to Ben's house a few days later.

"Matt," she said coolly. "Mind if I come in?"

Matt opened the door wider with an expansive gesture and a smile as icy as her voice. "Be my guest."

Skylar brushed past him and waited for him to shut the door before turning to face him. "You think you're so great, don't you? Well, you're not. Fucking my husband is not that big a deal. Lars will give it up for anyone."

"And yet you married him."

"Better than you."

Matt smiled a slow, lazy grin. "I'd rather fuck him too."

Skylar paled and Matt saw the familiar tensing of her jaw. "Asshole."

"Why'd you come here Skylar? Did you want the same thing he got?" Matt advanced on his ex-girlfriend. "I could give you that," he said in a low voice. When Skylar made no comment, Matt stepped forward the extra two steps needed to place him in Skylar's personal space. "Is that what you want, Skylar? A fuck from your ex-boyfriend for old times' sake? A way to get back at your husband for sleeping around so much?" Matt stroked one finger down Skylar's cheek. "Is that what you want, Sky? My pretty, pretty Sky," he murmured.

Skylar tipped her head back to let Matt's finger slide down her neck toward the top of her dress. "Are you going to talk or are we going to fuck?" she asked sharply.

Matt thrust his hands into Skylar's hair and held her head still for a bruising kiss that left her gasping for air. Matt pushed her skirt up around her hips as he bit at her neck. She held his head against her while he slid her underwear down and off her legs.

"Condom," she gasped out when he started moving his fingers over her clit.

Matt reached back to the phone table and yanked the drawer out. He picked a condom packet out of the stack while Skylar unzipped his pants. He pushed his boxers down and rolled the condom onto his cock.

Matt dug his fingers into one of her legs and pulled it up to wrap around his hip, giving him the right angle to thrust into her. He then put his hands on Skylar's ass and lifted her, pushing forward to let the wall support more of her weight. She gripped at his shoulders when he thrust roughly into her.

"Yes," she hissed.

"Slut," he said into her ear as he thrust again and again, rocking her head back into the wall. She didn't stop him.

Skylar was too close to coming to hear the door open, but Matt wasn't. He looked back over his shoulder to see Ben standing in the open doorway, looking at him. Matt very deliberately slipped one of his hands around Skylar's waist and fingered her clit while he bent his head and bit down on her neck. She shrieked and writhed against him.

Matt moved his fingers away from her clit and continued to pound into her, driving toward orgasm. She slowly stilled, then rested limply in his arms as he fucked her. Every few thrusts she let out a low moan.

Matt threw his head back and shoved his hips hard against Skylar as he came. He let go of Skylar and she slid down the wall, barely catching herself before she hit the floor. Matt stepped away from her and stripped off the condom which he expertly tied and tossed into the garbage can under the table. Ben was no longer standing in the hallway.

"Get what you wanted?" Matt asked as he buttoned his pants and checked his hair in the mirror over the table.

"No. For that I'd have to go home to my husband," she shot back as she pulled her underwear up and her skirt down.

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Bitch."

"No more so than your boyfriend." Skylar picked up her purse from the floor and slipped past Matt to get out the door.

Matt straightened his shirt, squared his shoulders, and went in search of Ben.

"You son of a bitch," Ben growled at him from his place on the couch. "You were fucking her in my house."

"Yes I was." Matt stalked to where Ben was sitting. When Ben turned away from him, Matt sat behind him and draped his arms over Ben's shoulders. "But it turned you on, didn't it?" he purred. Matt smoothed his hands down Ben's body to the erection that was incontrovertible evidence of the truth of Matt's words.

"You can't be fucking her in my house," Ben protested.

Matt kneaded Ben's groin gently. "I won't. I promise."

Ben tipped his head back onto Matt's shoulder and moaned. "You'd better not," he said half-heartedly.

Instead of answering, Matt put his lips to Ben's neck and unzipped his pants. He bit gently at the back of Ben's neck, causing Ben to arch into the hand that was still teasing Ben's cock through his underwear.

"It did make you hot, didn't it? Watching me fuck her, knowing that she'll never get from me what you've got, knowing I'll never go back to her," Matt breathed into Ben's ear. Ben moaned again. Matt pushed Ben's boxers down and wrapped his hand around Ben's bare cock.

"Oh, you want this. I knew it when I saw you in the hall. You liked me fucking her. You liked me making it rough, making that bitch pay." Matt's hand sped up while his unoccupied hand drifted over Ben's chest, questing for a nipple.

"Please, Matt."

Matt obligingly found a nipple and pinched.

"Yes," Ben hissed.

Matt chuckled. "I know what you like." He twisted the nipple, then released it to attend to the other nipple.

"Matt, please, please," Ben begged, his hands creeping down to make Matt speed up.

Matt let go of Ben's nipple and cock and caught at his wrists. "Oh, no. This is my game, sweetheart," he said, his fingers pressing into Ben's flesh hard enough to bruise.

Ben pressed back into Matt's body. "Then please let me come," he all but begged.

"That's my good boy," Matt murmured. He released Ben's hands and started stroking his cock again. He let one hand slide down to caress lower, sliding over Ben's balls, then lower still. Ben let out a long, low moan when Matt slipped the tip of a finger into him. Matt pressed in more, just to the point where his almost-dry finger would start to hurt Ben.

"Matt," Ben whimpered.

"That's it, baby. Just feel it." Matt stroked Ben harder, and moved his finger enough to create sensation, but not quite enough to hurt. "Come for me, Ben. I know you can do it."

"Matt!" Ben arched back, pressing closer against Matt, as he came.

Matt let Ben's semen fill his hand, then held it up for Ben to lick, enjoying the cat-like way Ben's tongue lapped at his skin. Matt wiped the last traces of the semen on Ben's shirt, then let Ben rest back against him.

"I love you," Ben said, turning his head to rest his cheek on Matt's chest.

"I know," Matt said, and used one arm to hold Ben to him. "I know you do."

\---END---


End file.
